phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RRabbit42
Archives: 2009: January-June • July-September • October-November • December 2010: January • February • March • April • May Ongoing projects — Newsletters Chat requests Leave a message here if you'd like me to join the IRC for a chat. I will usually do so, but it may be a few minutes if I am in the middle of working on other things. Best times to catch me are about 03:00-07:00 UTC. — RRabbit42 Hello. I'm TheNegativeKid. Could you show me the ropes of updating your homepage? I just started a few hours ago. Thanks! Gazette pic Hi, RR. Just alerting you that I finished my picture for the Gazette yesterday afternoon—I was waiting until you showed up on IRC to upload it, but by the time I left you hadn't come on. Should I upload it now or would you like to? Either way, it's right here. The Flash {talk} 18:55, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :Scratch that: Already uploaded it. The Flash {talk} 21:03, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Recent Changes Patrol Accept Yes, I would like to join this that you are offering me. I would like also to help to improve it and making it almost wikipedia stardard too. Patrickau 26 15:02, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm joining the recent changes patrol. Okay, sign me up. I'm more than willing to help out. Psychopulse 12:32, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Sandbox and archive I can't delete it, but I suppose you might as well. —Zaggy (talk) 16:07, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ECR Reviews for TSG? I just purchased the Early Comic Reader books for "The Chronicles of Meap" (The Chronicles of Meap) and "Nothing But Trouble" (Day of the Living Gelatin). I would like to know if I could review these for the Tri-State Gazette, I will have them read by tomorrow afternoon so please reply. Thanks! MLB Power Pros 2008 00:12, June 12, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, yes you can. We are definitely looking for articles from other people. It adds variety to the newsletter. The newsletter will be published on Tuesday evening, so if you got it done before then, it will be added to the next issue. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:25, June 12, 2010 (UTC) "She's the Mayor" and "The Lemonade Stand" reviews Here's the review for today's issue. The Flash {talk} 16:12, June 15, 2010 (UTC) spam An anonymous user has spammed your talk page with messages like "I love you Daddy, Love Sydney" and has basically replaced 1/2 of the content with messages to his/her dad! I think the user should be blocked and the edits rollback. Washington Nationals in World Series vs. Tampa Bay Rays 13:17, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : So far, the ones that are doing this seem to be kids. I would hope that they would be better at reading directions, but some obviously are not. The one that changed this talk page is the only one who actually went to their own User and Talk pages to add their Father's Day messages. If it (messages in the wrong places) continues to be a problem, then I'll take action. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:03, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for taking care of vandal. :) Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 18:12, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, okay, thanks for the tip! :D 'Miyako Goutokuji '"Oh, look at the cute little bunny!!" 02:14, July 8, 2010 (UTC) you are welcome New Here Wow. That's a lot of edits. It seems to me that you are the major contributor on this site. So, I'm new here, but I have experience with other wikis. Is there any advice you have about starting out here? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6]]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 21:32, July 11, 2010 (UTC) : I recommend that you read the Filling in the blanks page. It lists what can be improved here. Start with the "Short pages and Stubs" section and see if you can update some pages so that they have more information in them and would no longer be a stub. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:43, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for the links, but I never really had time to check and update them correctly. [[User:Kittyfire|'~Kittyfire' ♥The Ultimate Lifeform♥ ]]16:00, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : Not a problem. I wasn't sure if you were doing that just to have fun or if it was something that got messed up. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:49, July 15, 2010 (UTC) CANDEREMY IS AT STAKE! I have something to tell the top users! On a Youtube reality show, Total Drama Island: T.C.V., Candace and Jeremy have been broken up, all thanks to TRIXIE! (FOP) If you want to help, I will tell you if the Screaming Gophers win, create a Youtube account......AND VOTE OUT TRIXIE! (FOP) Good day. --Bessie84 12:38, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : message left on user's page Panned videos becoming single images Hey how does this wikia take those panned scenes from the cartoon and turn them into a single image? Any thoughts? I guess I could take screenshot after screenshot after screenshot and run them through Photoshop's panned image connecting feature... but I would much rather skip the screenshot collecting process... felinoel ~ (Talk) 06:22, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : The way I do it is this: I take the first screenshot, then make the area of the picture larger. In PaintShopPro, it's expanding the canvas size. After that, it is a process of taking multiple screenshots, copy sections from each one, and paste them into the first screenshot. : The tricky part is when the panning of the scene isn't straight up/down or right/left. It takes a lot more slices and screenshots to stitch together the panoramic shot. You also have to watch out for when objects in the picture change size and position. See File:Candace watches kids in the backyard - panoramic.jpg for an example of both problems. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:34, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Well PhotoShop has a feature that automatically takes multiple images and places them overtop each other so that they combine to form a larger image, but the problem I am having is the taking of the multiple screenshots... felinoel ~ (Talk) 14:06, July 16, 2010 (UTC) What's up with the gallery thumbnail resolutions? I just noticed after editing the gallery that the thumbnail resolutions just got bigger. Is this supposed to happen or something? I'm noticing other galleries are like this as well. Forgot to sign... Psychopulse 16:07, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :This might be due to file type, what is the extension of those images? felinoel ~ (Talk) 16:09, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Mostly png files. There are some which are jpg though. However that, No More Bunny Business is mainly jpg files, and they're having the same issue, so that couldn't be it... It's even more odd since I never in any way made any adjustments in resolution to the thumbnails on the galleries. Psychopulse 18:22, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Post a link? felinoel ~ (Talk) 22:28, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Here's a couple of examples... http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery:Fireside_Girl_Jamboree http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery:No_More_Bunny_Business Psychopulse 22:53, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : It seems to be related to a change Wikia made to the galleries themselves. Here's the blog that announced the changes. I will need to submit a bug report to them because if you look at "The roller coaster" section of Rollercoaster's gallery, the spacing between each row of the pictures is being determined by the tallest picture in the section, which leaves big gaps between most of them. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 22:30, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Creating an account I have a question for you RRabbit42, what if you want to create an account and you filled out the page but, they say your not able to right now and you try again later but they tell you the same thing then what do you do? :Click here, and please remember to sign your posts on talk pages with four tildes (~). felinoel ~ (Talk) 22:41, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :: If you get the "try again later" message, that usually means you aren't old enough to create an account. You have to be 13 or older. See the Membership section of the Wikia Terms of Use page. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 22:03, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Gazette I just read your post in the newest gazette about the merchandise and I have to ask, Do you know of any news of exporting merchandise to other countries, particularly Australia?—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 08:02, July 18, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry, I don't. I don't have anything specific. The way I have been finding out about the merchandise is when I do a search on sites like Google, Amazon.com and Amazon.co.uk. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 23:22, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Cartoon submission I came up with a cartoon gag that I wanted to submit to the upcoming Tri-State Gazette. I know JeremyCreek always draws a cartoon for the Gazette as well. If the theme of his cartoon also ends up being about Comic-Con, my submission may be retracted if you were indeed planning on using it alongside his. Mobo85 23:58, July 30, 2010 (UTC) : We can have more than one comic per issue, even if they are about the same subject. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:14, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thanks, Roger Rabbit-dude. I am just so sick of that guy/girl! Why can't people stop with the fanfiction? There is a place for that, isn't there? Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki. They should put their fanfictiony stuff there, not here. THANKS hey thanks a lot for your comment i'm new here soo i dont know what really have to do XD hehe so thanks and have a good day Laly096 05:22, August 1, 2010 (UTC)Laura Rabbit. I heard you blocked PhineasXIsabella for the episode joke, but that wasn't her fault! I know so, it was PopTropica who told PxI to write that article, he said he watched it and lied about it, on which I dont know how PxI could fell so easily, and I've got Doof-proof. http://www.fujiplanet.net/users/1713/47/34/50/album/proof110.jpg TheMiniJayJulian that bullet. 22:21, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I Broke It I'm sorry, I was about to delete it. PLEASE DONT BLOCK ME. I forgot about Summer Belongs to Yoy! - Poptropica411 22:19, August 1, 2010 : If you will provide a reasonable explanation, I won't. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 22:22, August 1, 2010 (UTC) : Well, I told PhineasxIsabella an idea for a fanon, and he put it on there by accident. I thought I was responsible, but now I don't wanna miss SBTY. Poptropica411 22:25, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, RRabbit. :) PnF guitar did you find the guitar at a store or online? - its the magic robot! She talks! (sorta) She compacts stuff! 17:13, August 3, 2010 (UTC) : I got it at the Toys R Us in my town. You can also find it on the Toys R Us website and the Disney Store website. I don't know if the Disney Stores will have them in their local branches, or if it's just the online store. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:58, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Episode Box and Next Episode can i use the episode box and the next episode thingy for the fanon wiki. ~~Mom~~ : Yes. It's covered by the licensing for all edits made to all wikis. But thanks for asking first, though. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:59, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Someone was adding birth years to characters This user in particular Deangelo.stevens added approximate birth years for Stacy, Carl and Candace, and I already reverted the edits and added the bad faith template. Granted, he didn't make a lot of edits, but still... Also, this message was to go to SuperFlash101 originally, but the user in question made a minor comment which wasn't separated from the other sections, so when I wrote what happened originally, both his comment and mine was lost on the end of the latest Tri-Gazette on his page. I had to delete it in panic because I couldn't think of any other way... Psychopulse 21:54, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : It was a problem with the newsletter. I didn't have a table closed correctly. I'll do a refresh on everyone's page so the fix takes effect for them. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:41, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Cool You got a P & F Guitar? That is so cool. :) P&I4EVAH! 05:59, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I may have found a cheater for the picture contest... Okay, this image here File: 0-1-.jpg. was supposedly uploaded by an unknown user, but while I was going to give it the widescreen treatment when I noticed it was uploaded by the same user Poptropica411 who uploaded this pic. So basically, that user tried secretly nominate the image they uploaded. Psychopulse 22:41, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : If I remember right, by the time I got to it, several people had already voted, so I resolved the issue by uploading a new version of the picture myself. I think the "don't nominate your own picture" rule is to show encouragment to other people, to get them to upload pictures. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:44, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Achievements Hi There, I have read the wikia staff blog and it says that they are now doing achievements. It would be really cool if you could have them on Phineas and Ferb Wiki. Thanks, ~~Platypus person~~ : I have been keeping up with the announcements. It sounds like a good idea, but unless you have things in place to be ready for it, it becomes chaos as people make lots of edits just to earn badges. We're trying to do some more organization here before we even consider adding this. (We need it for ourselves, if nothing else.) — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:47, September 6, 2010 (UTC) BMI I just wanted to tell you that I just finished asking swampy if the BMI song names are accurate, what songs are there, or whether they all are there, and how to distinguish a PaF song from another song they wrote.—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 09:25, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : When I looked through the BMI list, I noticed the Work # seemed to follow the order the episodes were broadcast. That helped me figure out some of the titles when the title didn't give much of a hint as to what song it was for. I think the only one that I didn't do was Lookin' So Fly as the official name for Candace (Who's That Girl) since I was planning on getting confirmation from one of the songwriters. : Songs from the newest episodes aren't in there yet, so I don't know how much time is required between when a song is registered and when it shows up in the database. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:52, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Patrol Help Okay, I'll be part of this patrol since it would help safeguard the Phineas and Ferb Wikia even more. I think I know how to patrol works and it's found in the history and difference section. Moreover, Is there anything else that I should know more about the patrol. Patrickau 26 15:41, August 11, 2010 (UTC) : We can discuss more of it later, but start off with this: if you have to undo or rollback a person's edits, mark their edits as Patrolled first. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:33, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I'll still help the Recent Changes Patrol I'll see what I can do. I'll check the changes and see what needs to be done. Psychopulse 22:20, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Recent Changes Patrol Hi RR, I'm sorry, but as much as I would love to help you with the patrol, I can't give you a commitment.I may not be able to help regularly, but I will try to help every so often. But, I recommend that you tell the other people that patrol to check their own edits, so that we have less to check them. —Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 22:24, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Cartoon submission I've decided to submit another cartoon for the latest Tri-State Gazette to run alongside JeremyCreek's. This may be a regular thing if I have enough ideas. Mobo85 01:29, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Speaking of which, here is my submission drawing for the Gazette, and here is my review for the same issue. The Flash {talk} 02:04, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Awnsers I made an awnsers site for Pf wiki, it is here: http://phineasandferbanwsers.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Phineas_and_ferb_Answers Awnsers I made an awnsers site for Pf wiki, it is here: http://phineasandferbanwsers.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Phineas_and_ferb_Answers Does this user need to be blocked? I found about an hour ago that 74.89.182.201 placed profanity on Isabella's page (the F-word), and I immediately reverted it. I also placed the NotOkay Template on their talk page. Need blocking or wait until it vandlaizes a page again? Isabella and Lego Liker 02:07, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : Whether it's a first instance or not, it's unnecessary for people to say things like that. The user is now blocked for a month as per policy. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:12, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : : :Thanks. Why would a user place such bad stuff on my favorite chatacer's page? Isabella and Lego Liker 02:20, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I think we have an underage user... I'm sure you know Poptropica411, right? I just checked his profile and his age is 9. Aren't you supposed to be at least 13 years to have an account on here? Though, in all fairness, he didn't list it immediately, I just checked the profile the other day... Psychopulse 14:02, August 20, 2010 (UTC) : I'll check into it. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 20:17, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Best I can do for now is to remove the age references. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:49, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Category spam On the iCarly wiki we have a problem with people putting articles in random categories to win awards. Have you had this problem? If so, have you found a way to remedy it? Btw, you have the most organized wiki I've ever seen for a cartoon. -- SeddieBerserker 18:28, August 20, 2010 (UTC) : We do not have the awards activated here right now, so we just fix whatever problems come along. From what I've been reading on the awards blog, some of the other wikis put blocks on user accounts that abuse the awards program. If we come up with a better/different answer, I'll let you know. : Organizing the categories was a project that I had in mind a while back and recently got done. The rest of the organization comes from other people are passionate about the show. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 20:21, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Mr. Povenmire's e-mail What is Mr. Povenmire's e-mail? Marekos1996 20:39, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Identity mix up You sent me a message thanking me for an edit. I have never visited this wiki until now. 14:33, August 27, 2010 (UTC) : That's an automated greeting that is sent after you make your first edit. It's signed with the name of the admin who last logged on. A lot of times that's me since I do a lot of work on the wiki. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:59, August 27, 2010 (UTC) this is doof's editor hi... i'm the girl who edited doof's page (i'm quite good with grammar and descriptions) and i wanted to inform you that i am a very busy person, my middle school is highly ambitious, i barely spare time for homework, so i won't create an account (maybe i will edit things seldom on weekends). the main reason, however, is that i am not comfortable giving my email address unless no one can see it but the computer itself, which should distribute emails to inform me on new messages. thank you for your kind request, though i won't accept, and i hope we can both make this a great wiki! it is actually the 3rd best wiki i've ever seen: 1 being harry potter and 2 being avatar: the last airbender. goodbye! have a nice weekend, too. :) p.s. i lovelovelove phineas and ferb, of course! 04:26, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Actually It was Poptropica's brother, not him. P&I4EVAH! 20:19, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Ummm..... Don't blame Poptropica. His evil brother did all this, while he was totally innocent. Can you please lift or at least shorten his block? P&I4EVAH! 20:59, August 29, 2010 (UTC) : Unfortunately, no. Once others began questioning the validity of the statements, Poptropica or his brother should have stopped. The false statements continued and new false statements were added to the Blogger site. The other admins and I discussed this for at least a half hour and came to the decision that the block was warranted, based on this and previous problems with his account. : I know it's harsh, but sometimes an admin has to act to protect the wiki. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 21:23, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Cartoon Submission Here is my cartoon for the upcoming Tri-State Gazette. I accidentally scanned it on an angle and can't digitally fix the angle, so if you or someone else are able to straighten the cartoon it would be much obliged. Also, am I scanning my cartoons in too large? If so, I will try to make them smaller in the future. Mobo85 03:51, August 31, 2010 (UTC) : A large image can be displayed at a smaller size, but if the picture is over 1MB in size to begin with, it probably should be resized before uploading. I will also see about adjusting the angle. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:16, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Songs Some thing is wacky with the listing of songs and I don't know if I have permission so should I fix it. 561 *I have fix it already :D, you just to history and click on 'Undo' of the last edit. DonnaxNL 04:51, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Never mind someone else fixed it so please ignore the message. 561 Cartoon How do you add a picture to this wiki because I'm trying to add a cartoon to post to the gazette please help me. 561 : If you haven't uploaded it, move your mouse over the "New article/blog/image" in the menu on the left side of the page, then click on "Upload a new image or file". Follow the steps on that page. You can visit and for some information about using picture. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:19, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much, and I promise that the cartoon will be worth it. 561 Poptropica411 Poptropica411 has created a new user account named Phineas Flynn 29789, is he allowed to do this ? Please respond. : No, not really, so the new account has been blocked also. I know the temptation is there to create a new account for anyone that gets blocked, but it actually makes things worse for the person because that projects the attitude that they think the rules don't apply to them. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:55, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Ummm.... Is there something wrong with the September voting archive link? It's nonexistant, but when I go to the source, it's fine. P&I4EVAH! 04:54, September 3, 2010 (UTC) : I'm working on archiving the latest votes right now. It will be done within the hour. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:57, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Fan Mail To RRabbit42- I'm a HUGE Phineas and Ferb fan and I REALLY want to send a fan letter to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, because I think they're true GENIUSES for inventing such a fabulous show, but I don't know the address or e-mail to send it to (I do find e-mail preferably easier ^_~). Can you help me with that? ♥ Thanks!! :D xx —LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ 23:38, September 3, 2010 (UTC) : To respect their privacy and to give them time to work on new episodes, e-mail is no longer an option. You can try this address for a paper letter: :::: (their name) :::: Walt Disney Studios :::: Burbank, CA 98501 : There's several ZIP Codes for Burbank, but the Post Office should be able to get your letter to the right one if that's not it. Keep in mind that that someone at Disney other than Dan or Swampy will read your letter first. That's a standard practice for most famous people, and in the case of people involved with making a TV show, story or character ideas have to be thrown away to prevent law suits about where an idea came from. So don't include any fan fiction and just write a regular fan letter saying how much you enjoy the show. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:14, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Image Nominations RRabbit42, I really need you to replace and edit the picture I nominated because of the logo. I didn't notice it. Sorry! —'Pretty pink123' Summer Belongs To You! 05:29, September 4, 2010 (UTC) : I uploaded a new version of the picture. Wikia is working on a bug right now that is keeping pictures from displaying correctly, so it may look the same for a while. I included a link to where the real picture is. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:15, September 6, 2010 (UTC) SBTY is on i-Tunes The episode is available so you and any others can get images without the Disney XD logo on it. Here is the website: http://www.apple.com/itunes/charts/tv-shows/phineas-and-ferb/summer-belongs-to-you/ Hope this helps for more images without logos on them like almost all the others we have on this wiki! Isabella and Lego Liker 05:43, September 6, 2010 (UTC) : I was able to purchase that recently. Eventually, I'd like to see all of our pictures replaced with ones that don't have the "bug" on them, and change most of the .png pictures to .jpg. With over 5000 pictures, it will take a while to do that. We'll get there eventually, but I'm working on some other projects right now, so I only update a few pictures that I come across. Anyone else that has iTunes is welcome to upload new versions of our pictures. (Still waiting for Disney to realize that a lot of people want Season 1 episodes in HD from iTunes and on DVD.) — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:23, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Help I am a former contributor here, and I was locked out of my account. I logged off, and then tried to log back in. Using my current username and password, I was unsuccessful twice to log in. Can you help me with my problem? I am unsure if my password was wrong or something. 23:53, September 6, 2010 (UTC) : If you registered an e-mail with your account, you can use the password recovery that is on the log-in screen. If not, you'll have to use the page to find out what the process is for getting help from Wikia in resetting your password. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:15, September 7, 2010 (UTC) New birthday item I have found a sound card at Hallmark with a picture of Candace, Phineas, Ferb, and Agent P on the front and when you open it, Phineas and Ferb are shown and "Busted" plays for about 10 seconds, to let you know. Isabella and Lego Liker 21:58, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Cool new template It's new, it's cool, it's hip, soon to be everyone's gadget, it's-ActivityFeed! And, IPs can use it too! I am in love with this thing, seriously. 02:13, September 11, 2010 (UTC)The Klimpaloon who found a new cool template!